Yeong-Gi
Yeong-Gi, known as Nol by his immediate family membersEpisode 6Episode 16, is the second son to Randulph Skuli Hirahara. He is currently enrolled as a student in Nongke Math and Science Academy and working in Hirahara Corp. Background Yeong-Gi just wants to be normal but he has rich parents and therefore, he gets attention. In one episode, his friends want to hang out with him but he says no and as soon as he leaves the room they start talking about him; ''Who does he think he is?" and "he thinks he is better than us because his family is rich." When Yeong-Gi and Kousuke were younger, Kousuke seemed to hate Yeong-Gi and angrily told him that although he was his brother, he was a mistake. Appearance Yeong-Gi has messy red hair and green eyes with double eyelids. Compared to his older brother, Yeong-Gi's skin is darker. He has thick orange eyebrows and does not wear any accessories. Yeong-Gi is quite tall and muscular. He is also sometimes seen wearing red square-framed spectacles. His style of clothes are chic, young and fresh. He has a friendly face and is constantly seen with a bright smile on his face. Personality Yeong-Gi has a bright personality and is often chipper. He cares greatly for all of his friends and is seen as a very friendly, approachable person. Unlike Kousuke, Yeong-Gi expresses his feelings more freely but actually hiding sadness from others. He is also often seen with a smile on his face and trying to makes everyone around him happy. Yeong-Gi is also very persistent as he attempts to be closer to Shin-Ae despite getting sometimes pushed away. Yeong-Gi likes to joke around in a light-hearted manner, especially with Shin-Ae, as it helps him feel better and closer to her. Yeong-Gi is very observant, similar to Kousuke, as they both observe Shin-Ae. He is also selfless, helping others in need. Yeong-Gi doesn't care about how low or high status of others and doesn't like to judge people. He so kind and caring, also sweet with friendly attitude. He is a man who keeps his promises, often saying "you have my word" and fulfilling his promise afterward. His kindness sometimes create misunderstandings for those who barely known him--for example, Shin-Ae was not comfortable with his intrusive personality initially and even later on--but his actions of kinds are proved sincerely when Kousuke said its his natural demeanor. Yeong-Gi sometimes act childish but in cute way. However, when his anger is triggered, Yeong-Gi acts quite aggressively and headstrong, directing his anger to his punching bag rather than showing infront people and sometimes Kousuke (seen in 'Kousuke's corner'). Relationships Shin-Ae Shin-Ae and Yeong-Gi met each other in a very awkward situation, but after Yeong-Gi kept offering to help Shin-Ae (even when she thought of him negatively) and blackmailed her for her friendship through donuts, they became friends and have grown comfortable around each other. She seem likes Yeonggi but thought he was unfaithful since he had a girlfriend but still want to be friend with Shin Ae. Yeong-Gi enjoys spending his time with Shin-Ae and is persistently hell-bent on becoming closer friends. Kousuke Kousuke and Yeong-Gi are brothers; however, their relationship isn't like a typical sibling relationship because of their complicated past together. When they were children, Yeong-Gi would frequently bring him gifts, while Kousuke would insult him and throw them away for unknown reasons. Presently, Kousuke appears to be making more of an effort to include Yeong-Gi in the company's activities under his father's orders, while Yeong-Gi maintains a steady wariness of his older brother. They are meeting each other more often now because of Shin-Ae. His overprotected mode towards Yeonggi, does more issue between them. Soushi Soushi and Yeong-Gi are close friends who often hang out with each other out of school. They have similar personalities but Yeong-Gi's is slightly more polite. Soushi is one of the only real friends Yeong-Gi has, so Yeong-Gi deeply treasures his time and friendship with Soushi. Dieter Dieter and Yeong-Gi are close friends who like to hang out with each other often. They are similar in that they are both incredibly kind and polite people. Both of them are good friends with Soushi and Shin-Ae. Yeong-Gi cares deeply about Dieter and he tried to lift Dieter's spirits by bringing him and Shin-Ae closer together. Alyssa Alyssa is Yeong-Gi's girlfriend. It is unknown how he feels about Alyssa and vice-versa as they have not yet been seen together; however, she frequently blows off his attempts to get together due to her being busy with work. His father tells him the only thing he managed to do for the family is get a famous girlfriend, referring to Alyssa. He seem confused about his feeling towards Alyssa. Yui/Randulph While the extent of their relationship is unknown, what has been shown of Yeong-Gi’s feelings towards his parents is that he is utterly terrified of them. The sheer sight of either of them causes Yeong-Gi to tremble in fear. During the Kim Ball, Yui commented on how much he resembles his father and playfully touching his hair to which Yeong-Gi nervously flinched when her hand came close to him, suggesting there may have been history of abuse from his “mother” and father. Fun fact * The creator of I Love Yoo, Quimchee, revealed that the shape of Yeong-Gi's eyebrows were inspired by Emilia Clarke's eyebrows. * Yeong-Gi's looks take after his father a lot. * He does not like tea, for reasons which the author has said are spoilers. * Yeong-gi has frequently been shown to have a six-pack. * There seems to be an as of yet revealed incident in Yeong-Gi’s past that he does not feel comfortable talking about. What this incident is or may relate to is still unknown. The only person so far who is aware of this incident is his brother Kousuke. References Category:Characters Category:Males